


A Promise Made

by queenmidalah



Category: One Tree Hill
Genre: AU, F/M, Friendship, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-05-02
Updated: 2013-05-02
Packaged: 2017-12-10 05:03:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,742
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/782102
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/queenmidalah/pseuds/queenmidalah
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Brooke made a promise to Peyton that she intends on keeping, but how will it effect the rest of her life? An AU take on the Season 6 finale of OTH.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Warnings: Spoilers for “Forever and Almost Always” and “Remember Me as a Time of Day”
> 
> I am a Brucas shipper, but that does not mean this story is going to turn into a Brucas ship fic. It’s definitely going to be about their friendship more. I’ll just see how my muses progress the story to determine if romance is a factor or not. 
> 
> I also changed the baby’s name. Due to the nature of the fic, Peyton was unable to name her own child, so Lucas named her Peyton. Brooke insisted that Peyton would have wanted her daughter named after her two mothers, so she has the middle names of Anna and Ellie. So Sawyer Brooke Scott, for this fic, is now Peyton Anna Ellie Scott.

_I made a promise_ , Brooke thought to herself as she stood in the rain, staring ahead. She never thought it was a likelihood that would come to pass. One week ago, she had stood as the maid of honor for Peyton Sawyer as she finally wed her soulmate, Lucas Scott. As she got dressed, Peyton had turned to Brooke and made her promise that if anything happened to Peyton because of the baby that Brooke would be there for Lucas and for the baby. Peyton did not want Lucas, Brooke or her unborn child to be alone. Brooke had not wanted to have that conversation but did for Peyton's benefit. And she listened to all the things she had to say. And then she promised Peyton what she wanted to hear.

If anything happened, she would be there for Lucas and the baby.

But she only made the promise because Peyton was supposed to be okay.

"Brooke?" Haley questioned beside her. Brooke slowly turned to look at her. She took a moment to focus on Haley's red, tear-filled eyes.

"We're heading back to the house," she said. "Lucas needs you."

It took a moment for things to hit Brooke's mind. Finally she nodded and turned. She looked over to where Lucas stood, his head lowered, his shoulders slumped. She forced her legs to move and she walked over to him. Taking his cold hand into hers, she squeezed his fingers. Together they walked to the car that was waiting for them. Even though Lucas opened the car door, Brooke made him get in first. She glanced back where they had been standing, tears coming to her eyes again.

"Damn it, P. Sawyer," she said, her voice catching. "It wasn't supposed to be this way."

But Peyton wasn't going to answer. Finally, after Lucas called her name, Brooke got into the car and shut the door. The line of cars started and drove out of Tree Hill cemetery. And away from Peyton Sawyer-Scott's grave.

**\--**

Lucas' eyes cracked open when he heard the baby crying over the monitor. With the softest of groans, he pushed himself up into a seated position. He was finding it increasingly difficult to move at all. His heart jumped as the baby quieted, then he heard the soft voice cooing to his daughter.

Only it wasn't the right voice. Tears stung his eyes as he listened for a moment before he reached out and quickly thumbed the volume down on the baby monitor.

It should have been Peyton. Was supposed to be Peyton. But it wasn't. Peyton was gone. The very thing Lucas feared would happen came to light. Now he was not even 25 years old and he was already a widower with a newborn daughter to look after. His mother had been younger when she became a single parent, but she had Keith. Even if Dan had walked away from them, Keith had not. Who did Lucas have? Who did his  _daughter_  have?

_Dammit, Lucas. Selfish bastard._  He rested his head in his hands. They both had Brooke. Godmother to his and Peyton's daughter, one of his closest friends and Peyton's best friend. Brooke was there the whole time Lucas sat beside Peyton's hospital bed, willing her to live right along side him. All for nothing because Peyton never woke up. Two days before their daughter would have been a week old, she was gone.

_You know she was gone before that, you were just too stubborn to let go. Hoping and praying for a miracle_ , he thought to himself. The doctors had told him within a day after his daughter had been born that Peyton would never wake up. She was effectively brain dead. He had not listened; did not want to listen or believe them. Peyton was stronger than that. She wasn't just going to give up and walk away. But it was not to be.

"Lucas?" Brooke said softly from the door.

Lucas twisted on his bed, looking at the dark-haired woman. "I was just getting up... I heard her crying..."

"It's okay," she said, her husky voice lower than normal as if she was afraid she would distrub the baby in the other room. "I got her changed and fed. She's all curled up again."

He sighed and got to his feet. "Thanks, Brooke. I'm sorry. I should be the one looking after her."

"I don't mind," she said quickly. "I wouldn't be anywhere else..."

"You should be with Julian," Lucas said.

"He understands," Brooke said, though it was a minor lie. Julian didn't understand the promise Brooke had made, but he was respecting it as best he could. However, he still hated that the woman he loved was temporarily staying in the same house as her ex-boyfriend in order to help care for his newborn daughter.

"I just wish I knew what to do," Lucas said. "It's like I can't function right now. If it weren't for you, my daughter would--"

"Be fine," Brooke interrupted. "She is the best of both of you and you would have gotten up to care for her."

"But I--" Lucas started.

"Are grieving and I know that," Brooke said, interrupting again. "But if I weren't here, you would never let anything happen to that little girl. But I am here and you can grieve, Luke. You can be with your daughter and you can grieve. It really is okay."

Lucas ran his fingers through his hair before moving past Brooke to leave his room and head for the nursery. He knew she would follow him, so he didn't look back. Stepping inside, he walked over to the bassinet where his daughter lay, staring at her sleeping features.

"She doesn't even have a name yet," Lucas said, his voice catching.

Brooke came up beside him. She rested a light hand against his back, offering him comfort. A sad smile tugged at the corner of her mouth as the baby shifted.

"She would have wanted to name her after her moms," Brooke said. "Didn't you two talk about names?"

Lucas nodded. "But I can't, for the life of me, remember now. I think we had decided on Sawyer if it was a boy. I don't remember right now what we were going to name a girl." He looked at Brooke. "But now things are different."

Brooke watched him then smiled sadly again. "I know," she said. "But she would still want her named after her moms."

"But I want to name her after Peyton too. Somehow," Lucas said, looking to his daughter again. "Maybe as her first name. Peyton's moms as middle names."

"Peyton Anna Ellie Scott?" Brooke asked. She looked down, a soft laugh escaping. "Big names to live up to."

"But she can do it," Lucas said. He knelt beside the bassinet and rested his hand against his daughter's back.

"I wish things were happier, but welcome to the world Peyton Anna Ellie Scott."


	2. Chapter 2

She only intended to stop by to grab some more clothes, maybe even her sketch pads to work on some new designs. Though, truth be told, since Peyton went into labor, she hadn't felt much like coming up with a new anything. Victoria would start screaming, she knew that, but she also knew that her mother was pretty much heartless.

_Though she took to Sam and understood my grief then... she may not have liked Peyton, but it's still a loss of someone I cared about_ , Brooke thought to herself. Only time would tell. Turning her key in the door, Brooke stepped into her house. She glanced over to where Julian stood, akimbo, watching her as she entered.

"Finally home?" Julian asked, a bit more snidely then he intended.

Brooke's eyebrow arched as she walked further into the house and placed her purse and keys onto the island counter in her kitchen. "I have some things I need to grab," she said.

"You've been at Lucas' for a week," Julian said. "Don't you think that's enough?"

Brooke's motions slowed as she pressed the tip of her tongue to her top lip. She slowly turned, pursing her lips which simply caused the dimples in her cheeks to deepen. Resting her hand on her hip, she looked at Julian.

"You know the promise I made," she said.

"Did that promise include...  _comforting_  Lucas?" Julian asked.

Brooke's eyebrows rose and her stance shifted, her arms folding over her chest as shock washed over her face. She was speechless for a moment before anger began to build in the pit of her belly.

"Excuse me?" she finally said. "Are you implying what I think you are?"

"Brooke, you--," Julian started.

"I what?" Brooke snapped. "Huh? I have a reputation for jumping into the bed of grieving men? I have a reputation for sleeping with anyone that walks? Maybe high school Brooke did at one time, but  _ **I**_  do not. I thought we established that? Oh not to mention that I am seeing  _you_ , but you think I would just jump into Lucas' bed with him when he can barely _function_  since losing his WIFE!"

Julian shifted uneasily, his head lowering some as he realized his mistake. Perhaps too late, however. The fire in Brooke's eyes didn't bode well for their future together. The words had simply slipped out before he could stop them.

"Brooke, I didn't mean that how it--," Julian started.

"Sounded?" Brooke interrupted. "Funny since there is no other way that could have sounded, Julian. Do you really think that little of me?"

"No! Of course I think more of you than that," Julian said. "It was just..." He ran his fingers through his hair. "It was just jealousy coming out."

She turned again, this time disbelief on her face. "Jealousy over what?!" she demanded. "My best friend is  _dead_ , Julian. Another of my best friends is grieving the loss of his wife and has a newborn daughter to care for. A newborn daughter who is also my goddaughter! Yes, that's something to be jealous of."

"I'm your boyfriend and I've barely seen you!" Julian finally snapped.

"This isn't about YOU, Julian!" Brooke said. "It's not even about me! In a way it's not even about Lucas, it's about little Peyton and the fact that before she was a week old she lost her mother!"

"I was there, Brooke, I know what happened," Julian said. "Wait, little Peyton?"

"Her name. Peyton Anna Ellie Scott. Lucas and I named her last night," Brooke said.

"You and Lucas named her?" Julian asked.

"Don't change the subject," Brooke said, walking over to the refrigerator, pulling out a bottle of orange juice. She opened it and took a drink.

"I'm NOT changing the subject," Julian said. "It's things like that that I mean. You and Lucas named the baby. You and Lucas are basically living together. You and Lucas are taking care of the baby. You and Lucas. It's all it is."

"What is it you really want to ask, Julian?" Brooke asked.

Julian licked his lips before crossing his arms and giving a small shrug. "Where do I fit into this little family picture?" he asked.

"Julian, your my boyfriend," Brooke said. "What kind of question is that?"

"A pretty valid one," Julian said. "Otherwise I wouldn't be asking."

"I thought you understood..." Brooke started, walking out of the kitchen. "I made a promise to Peyton and I intend on keeping it. Lucas is one of my closest friends and he needs me right now. My goddaughter needs me too."

"And I don't need you?" Julian asked.

"I don't know, do you?" Brooke shot back. "Because right now, I had hoped that maybe you would have been a bit more understanding."

"I'm trying to be!" Julian snapped at her. "I am trying damn hard to be understanding that my girlfriend is spending more time with her ex and his new baby than she is with me!"

Brooke slammed her bottle of juice onto the counter, not caring that some sloshed over the edge. "Not everything is about  _ **you**_ , Julian!"

"And not everything is about Lucas and Peyton!" Julian snapped.

"Right now, it is," Brooke said. "Peyton's dead, Lucas is devastated and little Peyton needs more stability of those around her." Her eyes narrowed. "And why does it matter, Julian? You are going to be jet-setting back to LA any day now."

Julian's gaze hardened as he watched her. "Sooner than you think," he said. "Maybe I'm not the perfect man cause I don't understand any of this or why you have to be so wrapped up in it, but I'm sure as hell not going to just stick around and watch you get in deeper."

"Oh go ahead," Brooke said. "Typical Julian fashion. Walk away because it's not about you and you can't stand having to take a back seat to something while things get sorted out."

Julian whirled on her, trying to ignore the pain that was slicing through his chest. "I came back for you," he said.

"Only because your little Brooke wannabe didn't work out!" Brooke snapped. She felt the hot sting of tears in her eyes before shaking her head. She gave him a sad smile. "I can't do this, Julian."

Surprised at the sudden change of direction, Julian blinked before frowning. "What?"

"This," Brooke said, indicating the two of them. "I can't be a good friend and a good godmother if my boyfriend thinks I am cheating on him. And I can't be a good girlfriend if I have to constantly defend myself. I shouldn't have to defend myself, either. I should be relying on you to be supportive after losing my best friend." She lifted a slender shoulder. "I can't do it. I can't put myself through that."

Julian swallowed hard a couple times before he spoke. "What are you saying, Brooke?"

She smiled sadly, willing the tears not to fall. "I'm saying good-bye."

**\--**

Lucas studied his daughter's face, looking for Peyton's features as he did. She was peacefully sleeping in his arms after having her bottle and her diaper changed. Lifting his head, Lucas glanced towards the door. He thought he heard the soft click of the front door closing. He got to his feet and walked over to the crib, laying his sleeping daughter down. Once he'd tugged the blanket over her, he left the nursery.

"Hey," he said, seeing Brooke standing just inside the door. He frowned a little when he noticed she seemed mildly upset and distracted as she stared at her purse.

Taking a breath, Brooke lifted her head and smiled shakily at Lucas. "Hey," she said, moving further into the room, crossing her arms. She nodded her head towards the hallway. "How's P. Scott doing?"

Lucas' mouth quirked at the nickname. He glanced backwards before looking at Brooke. "Good. She's napping after a bottle." He ducked his knees down, trying to gain a better look at Brooke's face. "You okay, Brooke?"

Brooke waved her hand a little, trying to put on a brave front. Lucas saw right through it, however. He knew her too well to not do so.  _But you did fall for it once. After her attack when she claimed she fell down the stairs. Too caught up in yourself and Peyton to notice how much she was hurting._

"I'm fine," Brooke said. "Really." She turned to head into the kitchen.

"Did you get to see Ju--," Lucas started to ask as he followed but a yawn cut off his response.

"Why don't you go nap, Luke?" Brooke suggested. "You look beat."

"Brooke--," he started.

"Lucas, go," Brooke said, smiling. "You need the rest if you are going to keep up with that daughter of yours."

He sighed, but nodded. He was tired. "For a little bit. Then we'll talk," he said. She said a silent "kay" before Lucas turned to leave the kitchen and head down to his room to collapse.

"Not about that, we won't," Brooke whispered to herself once he was gone.


	3. Chapter 3

Brooke sometimes hated how Lucas could see through her so easily, even after they broke up. Though it seemed that now, after everything that happened between them romantically, Lucas saw her easier now then he did before. Admittedly, she saw him easier now as well. She could see when he was fighting down a memory that wouldn't go away when he looked at his daughter.

Almost two months had passed since Lucas lost his wife. About the same amount of time since Julian left Tree Hill to head back to LA. The day after her fight, Lucas had tried to get out of her what was wrong, but Brooke had insisted it was nothing and wanted him to drop it. They were so engrossed in Peyton, that Lucas had let it drop. Briefly. Until he heard that Julian had left, which was when he realized why Brooke had been so upset, quiet and withdrawn that night. However, Lucas knew that Brooke didn't want to discuss it, so he let it be, but every time he looked at her, Brooke knew he wanted to say something.

"How's my girl doing, huh?" Brooke asked, her voice taking on a chipper tone as she cooed at Peyton, lifting her into her arms. "Though you aren't my girl, but I promise I'll make sure you know all about your mama, kay?" The baby simply watched Brooke with big eyes, her mouth working around the pacifier she had.

"She's a good baby," Lucas said, breaking the silence that had settled around them.

"She is," Brooke said, smiling. "Peyton would be so proud." She looked over at Lucas, noting that there was a slight wince but nothing as bad as it had once been. Talking about her was getting easier for him.

"Yes she would," Lucas said, smiling softly. He let out a breath, realizing the ache of losing Peyton was still there but it was starting to fade a little. "It's getting easier to remember the good times and not so much about the loss."

"Luke," Brooke said quietly. "You're always going to miss her. And it's only been a couple months."

"I know," Lucas said, nodding. "And I remember it took a long time after Keith..."

"Have you talked to your Mom?" Brooke asked. She knew if anyone could help her through this hard period of mourning it would be Lucas' mother, Karen Roe. She knew all too well how to cope with the loss of the one you loved and dealing with an infant during that time.

"A little," Lucas said. "She said that she, Lily and Andy are going to come to Tree Hill to see Peyton and I as soon as they can. Probably in the next couple weeks."

"That's good, right?" Brooke said. "Do you think your mom will end up moving back to Tree Hill?"

"Maybe," Lucas said. "I mean... maybe to her moving back. I'm a big boy with my own child. She's happy traveling with Lily and Andy."

"But won't Lily have to start school soon?" Brooke asked.

"She will, but Andy is a teacher..."

"A college professor," Brooke said, chuckling. "Besides, I would think she'd want to be closer to watch her granddaughter grow up."

"Well...," Lucas started. "We'll see if she stays or not."

"You really don't think she will?" Brooke asked, tilting her head. They rose and walked over to Peyton's crib and Brooke laid her down, tugging a blanket over her small form as she happily sucked away on her pacifier.

Lucas crossed his arms over his chest as he watched his daughter. "Even though I'm here with little Peyton... there's a lot of pain here for my mom. The things Dan did that left her abandoned, making our lives a living hell," he said.

"Losing Keith," Brooke whispered, nodding.

"Losing Keith and knowing it was Dan who killed him," Lucas said. "There are times I wonder why I ever stayed."

Brooke looked over at Lucas, noting that he looked a lot older than a man in his early twenties. Lucas always had an old soul, even in high school, but to already be a widower and a single father before he was even 25 years old?

"Why did you?" she finally asked.

Lucas glanced at her, seeing the worry in her eyes, the concern in her posture. Brooke Davis was an amazing woman to Lucas Scott. All the things he put her through in high school and she was still right here with him, never faltering even once. "Despite all the bad memories, there were some great ones," he said. "Plus. Hales and Nathan were here with Jamie."

"And there was Peyton," Brooke said.

"And you. Once you both came back," Lucas said, walking over to Brooke. He pressed a hand to her back and led her out of the nursery, letting little Peyton sleep without them having to whisper.

"Me?" Brooke asked, surprised.

"Of course, you," Lucas said, stopping in the living room. He leaned against the back of the sofa, crossing his arms over his chest. "You're my pretty girl, always will be."

Brooke took a moment to watch him as a feeling she long thought gone fluttered in her chest at being called his pretty girl again. She smiled a bit and glanced down the hall towards the nursery before she looked at him.

"I think someone else is your pretty girl now," she said. She needed to change the subject, quickly. "Hey, why don't you run out and go see Nathan and Haley. Peyton's here, napping, I'll just work on some sketches while she sleeps."

"Are... you sure?" Lucas asked.

"Of course." She pulled him straight and pushed him towards the door. "Go."

"Okay," he said, with a slight laugh, getting his car keys and wallet. Opening the door, he paused and looked at her. "Thanks, Brooke."

"You're welcome," she said softly.

He gave her a grin and moved to leave the house. Brooke turned, letting out a breath when she heard his voice.

"Oh by the way, don't think you can divert me from us talking," Lucas said. "We are going to have that talk, Brooke Davis." She arched a brow when she looked at him. Simply grinning, Lucas turned and really did leave this time.

"Damn," Brooke mumbled before moving over to grab her sketch pad, hoping that Lucas wasn't true to his word.


End file.
